La faute à personne
by Jijisub
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki a été imposé comme secrétaire à Shunsui Kuryaku après que sa dernière assistante soit partie en faisant éclater un scandale au sein de la Sté Soul Candy. Yamamoto pense avoir trouvé la solution en plaçant le fils plein de promesse d'un ami proche de la famille au côté du Directeur Général et futur remplaçant. Yaoi / AU
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Couple : Shunsui K. x Byakuya. K.

Genre : Romance / humour et peut-être un peu d'angst sinon ça ne serait pas vraiment moi :p

Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié ici. Voici une petite histoire qui sera courte. Elle mélangera humour et romance (et surement coups tordus). Je vous souhaite bonne lecture...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

°°0o0°°

Chapitre 1 : Un début prometteur ?

La foule qui se pressait dans le hall de l'immeuble imposant qui abritait la société Soul Candy, filait à toute allure. Byakuya avait l'impression d'être entrée dans une fourmilière. La voix de son mentor lui fit tourner les yeux.

\- Dépêchons-nous Kuchiki-kun. J'aimerai que vous vous installiez avant l'arrivé de Koryaku-san… j'aimerai le mettre devant le fait accomplis si possible.

\- Je vous suis Taisho[1].

Byakuya avait pris soin de ne pas montrer sa surprise. Certes, lors de son recrutement Genryusei Yamamoto lui avait parlé de son Directeur Général impénitent séducteur devant l'Éternel, et de ses frasques en tout genre… mais n'y avait-il pas un « brin » de panique et de précipitation dans son installation à son nouveau poste ?

Yamamoto le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et il comptait beaucoup sur son calme et son stoïcisme pour gérer Koyraku. Byakuya avait vu l'homme au travers de plusieurs photographies sur le journal tenu par l'entreprise. Sans conteste charismatique, il en imposerait certainement plus à son entourage, s'il n'avait pas cet air débonnaire et nonchalant qui semblait le caractériser.

Byakuya se doutait bien que Koyraku n'aurait pas le poste qu'il occupe s'il devait se référer à sa mine. Il songeait plutôt à un homme coriace qui jouait avec ses interlocuteurs. S'il y avait bien une personne dont il se méfierait, c'était bien son futur chef… et la manière dont on l'imposait à lui, lui faisait redouter des débuts difficiles à ses côtés.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'avant-dernier étage. Un immense bureau d'accueil à la décoration épurée, mais chaleureuse s'offrit à sa vue. Une femme grande et blonde se leva immédiatement en voyant Yamamoto se diriger vers elle. Les yeux clairs et glacés de la femme transpercèrent Byakuya.

\- Harribel-san, bonjour. Je vous présente Harribel Tia, Kuchiki-san, si vous aviez besoin d'un renseignement adressez-vous à elle… fit Yamamoto en aparté.

\- Bonjour Taisho, fit cette dernière avec déférence.

\- Harribel-san, je vous présente Kuchiki Byakuya. Il est à partir d'aujourd'hui le secrétaire particulier de Kuryaku-san. Est-il arrivé d'ailleurs ?

S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, Byakuya aurait pensé que son patron craignait les réactions de Kyouraku.

\- Enchantée Kuchiki-san et bienvenue, commença froidement Hallibel. Non, Koryaku-san n'est pas encore arrivé dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Yamamoto.

\- Très bien, parut soulagé Yamamoto, bien qu'il se reprenne très vite. Suivez-moi Kuchiki-san.

Byakuya emboita le pas de son patron et après avoir traversé un loin couloir, passa une porte sur lequel était gravée sur une plaque couleur bronze, le titre et le nom du locataire du bureau.

Ils se tenaient dans une pièce spacieuse avec une vue splendide sur la ville. Le bureau en acajou avec retour attirait le regard. Yamamoto s'avança dans la pièce et désigna l'espace autour de lui avec sa main.

\- Ceci est votre bureau, Kuchiki-san. Le bureau de Koryuku-san est ici…

Byakuya remarqua enfin la porte qu'ouvrait Yamamoto. Il entra dans la pièce adjacente à son bureau après son patron et s'arrêta devant l'espace monumental… où un joyeux désordre régnait. Le bureau était encombré de nombreux dossiers, ainsi que du matériel informatique dernier cri. Sur le sol et contre les murs de nombreux échantillons de jouets non encore commercialisés Soul Candy s'empilaient.

\- Ceci est le bureau de Kyoryaku-san… il semble s'y retrouver, fit avec philosophie le vieil homme. Avant de se reprendre et de dire d'une voix sèche. Je vous demanderai d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Ce désordre devient ridicule et il est indigne de notre compagnie !

\- Oui, Taisho, répondit paisiblement Byakuya.

Son regard s'était tourné vers la porte où se tenait un homme blond, plus petit que lui. Un rictus moqueur déformait sa bouche.

\- Taisho ! s'exclama l'inconnu. Notre réunion aurait dû commencer il y a une demi-heure.

\- Ah ! Hirako-san… je vous présente Kuchiki-san, le nouveau secrétaire de Koyraku-san. Kuchiki-san, je vous présente Hirako Shinji le directeur commercial de Soul Candy.

L'homme paru incrédule et s'approcha pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux bruns cherchaient les siens, et Byakuya crut qu'il allait se pincer comme pour se persuader de quelque chose. Mais au lieu de cela, il éclata de rire à s'en taper le dessus des fesses avec la main.

La réaction incongrue d'Hirako agaça Byakuya, et le regard incendiaire de Yamamoto aurait dû le stopper net dans son éclat de rire, mais visiblement l'idée que Koyraku puisse avoir pour collaborateur, un homme, paraissait trop irrésistible.

\- Hirako ! s'impatienta froidement Yamamoto, ce qui eut enfin l'effet escompter sur son directeur commercial.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Hirako en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil.

Puis se tournant vers le nouveau secrétaire, il lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur et déclara ironique.

\- Si jamais tu te faisais virer, moi je suis toujours à la recherche de la perle rare ! Mon bureau est à l'autre bout du couloir…

\- Hirako-san… et si nous allions à cette réunion ? Quand à vous Kuchiki-san, prenez votre temps pour vous installer. Vos affaires ont été rangées dans l'armoire.

\- Merci Taisho.

Planté en plein milieu du bureau vide à présent, Byakuya écoutait le silence. Était-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Il remonta les lunettes factices qui lui cachaient une partie de son visage. L'appréhension commença à le gagner. Visiblement, Koyraku Shunsui n'allait pas lui mener une vie facile. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué aux caractères difficiles après tout. N'avait-il pas une famille des plus stricts ? Le DG ne pouvait pas être pire que son clan après tout !

En songeant à cela, Byakuya se sentit plus léger. Il gagna son bureau et s'installa dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Il verrait bien « sur place » avec l'arrivée de son chef.

°°0o0°°

La réunion avait commencé depuis fort longtemps lorsque Shunsui pénétra dans la salle de réunion. Les différents regards noirs qui lui furent adressés ne le touchèrent pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'aller à son bureau et de rencontrer sa nouvelle assistante. Le vieux lui avait affirmé qu'il lui avait trouvé une personne à la hauteur de toutes ses espérances.

Shunsui avait une imagination débordante… d'ailleurs, soupira-t-il intérieurement si seulement elle pouvait avoir la poitrine de Rangiku ou d'Hallibel ! Il gagna sa place et remarqua soudain le regard d'Hirako. Son sourire, lui parût un peu plus torve que d'habitude. Une certaine « satisfaction » brillait dans son regard. Que mijotait le directeur commercial ?

Oh, il n'avait rien à craindre d'Hirako… Il avait toujours su éviter toutes les peaux de bananes qu'il lui avait glissé jusqu'ici. Enfin jusque quand ? Cet air trop réjouit le mit en alerte.

Lorsque tous sortirent en fin de matinée, Shunsui se dépêcha de regagner son bureau. Enfin, c'était sans compter sans Hirako.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé de gagner ton bureau pour une fois, Koyraku-san.

\- Et toi peu pressé de rejoindre le tien… c'est étonnant que tu me suives d'ailleurs, remarqua narquoisement Shunsui. D'habitude tu le fuis…

\- Oh, mais au vu de la véritable beauté qui s'est installée dans le bureau adjacent au tien, je crois que je vais venir un peu plus souvent te rendre visite.

Shunsui s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil.

\- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux femmes ? questionna le Directeur général stupéfait.

\- Attendez-nous Hirako-san ! lança la voix de Rangiku excitée.

Là, Shunsui fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Rangiku s'entendait-elle bien avec Hirako ? Et que faisait donc la stagiaire Inoue avec elle ? Leurs yeux brillaient vraiment beaucoup.

\- Alors ? fit Inoue excitée. Est-il aussi beau qu'on le dit ?

Pour seule réponse, Hirako embrassa le bout de ses doigts et les fit voler vers les cieux. Le regard des deux femmes étincela.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? s'étonna Shunsui mal à l'aise soudain. Un mauvais pressentiment le gagnait brutalement.

\- De votre assistant, fit timidement Inoue visiblement émue.

\- Assistante ! le repris immédiatement Shunsui.

\- A-ssis-tant ! épela tout en ricanant Hirako.

Les yeux de Shunsui s'arrondirent. Pas possible ! Le vieux ne lui aurait pas joué un tour pareil. Oubliant toute bienséance, le Directeur se précipita dans son bureau et pila net sur le seuil. Du coup, Hirako, Matsumoto et Inoue s'encastrèrent dans la large carrure qui bloquait le passage. Mais ne perdant pas de temps, les trois acolytes essayèrent de passer la tête dans les ouvertures laisser par un Shunsui Koyraku totalement sous le choc de sa découverte.

De son côté, Byakuya observa stoïquement son chef immobile sur le pas de la porte. Il se leva de son fauteuil, tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Les yeux exorbités de son patron et son expression d'horreur totale secouaient brutalement sa confiance en lui.

\- Je vous attendais, fit toutefois calmement Byakuya.

Il espéra que sa voix ne trahissait pas son trouble. Pour toute réponse, son chef bascula en avant et s'effondra sur le sol tel un bloc de béton, sans les mains pour amortir sa chute. Tous restèrent stupéfait devant la réaction disproportionnée du Directeur Général à la découverte de son « assistant »… sans « e ».

\- Eh bien… il est réellement sous le choc ! fit Rangiku qui soulevait péniblement un bras de Kuryaku essayant de voir par la même occasion s'il était toujours vivant.

\- Il est réellement évanoui ? s'inquiéta Inoue.

\- Non, il fait semblant, c'est un grand farceur… se moqua Shinji.

Une nouvelle envie de rire le secouait, mais il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de la situation insolite.

\- Peut-être est-il mort ? fit Hanataru apparut dont on sait où.

\- Un grand gaillard comme lui ? répondit Shinji. Il en faudrait plus pour l'abattre. Il fait juste de l'hypoglycémie.

\- Vous croyez Hirako-san ? interrogea Inoue pas tout à fait sûre de ce fait.

Rangiku repoussa ses cheveux d'un revers de main, et observa ses collègues d'un air préoccupé. Enfin ça c'était la vue de l'extérieur, parce qu'intérieurement elle jubilait, mais voulait paraître mature, surtout face au nouveau « BG » qui les scrutaient en silence.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre qu'il résiste au choc, fit Rangiku en se grattant le haut du front. Après tout, il est très attaché à ses assistan_tes_…

\- Souder serait un terme plus exact, fit Renji en penchant la tête sur le côté. Là, ça va être compliquer à gérer pour lui. _Un homme !_ conclu avec un sourire le commercial en dévisageant le nouveau qui les regardait sans broncher depuis le début de l'incident.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Abarai-san ? demanda Shinji en poussa de la pointe de la chaussure le corps sans vie de Shunsui pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Savait-on jamais !

Byakuya soupira. Plus les minutes passaient et plus la foule s'agrandissait devant le seuil de la porte. Il prit sur lui, et repoussa tout l'attroupement qui se formait autour de son chef.

\- S'il vous plaît, veuillez le laisser respirer.

Il s'agenouilla pour prendre le pouls du directeur général, sous le regard avide de ses nouveaux collègues. Tous commentaient à présent la position grotesque dans laquelle s'était mis Koyraku.

\- Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, fit poliment mais fermement Byakuya pressé de les voir tous partir à présent.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, tous lui tendirent leur carte de visite.

\- Si ça te dit, ce soir nous organiserons une soirée de bienvenue Kuchiki-san ! fit Rangiku tout sourire, et poitrine bombée.

Renji qui se trouvait juste derrière cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête. Lui qui était venu par simple curiosité, n'était pas branché mec, mais Rangiku…

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Byakuya hésitant. J'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir.

\- C'est l'occasion de rencontrer tout le monde ! glissa Hirako. Et puis, si tu veux être tranquille et que tout le bâtiment ne songe pas à défiler dans ton bureau, il serait plus sage d'y participer tout de suite.

En voyant les regards pleins d'espoirs de tous, Byakuya approuva finalement de la tête.

\- Je vais m'arranger.

Si son chef avait été moins expressif, peut-être que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Et puis l'idée de voir défiler tout le bâtiment dans son bureau juste pour satisfaire la curiosité de chacun, et alimenter les commérages. Autant faire face et affronter tous ses nouveaux collègues d'un coup. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient à présent très nombreux et le regardaient tous avec un regard avide de curiosité.

°°0o0°°

Shunsui grimaça et passa une main sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-il attrapé un coup de soleil sur le nez ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal à la tête ? Et où se trouvait-il ? Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il était dans son bureau… et soudain, il se souvint ! Il bondit de son fauteuil comme un diable de sa boite. Son regard horrifié se posa sur la porte qui séparait son bureau avec celui _de son… assis…tant_.

Mais où était le « e » ? Et pourquoi Yamamoto lui avait claqué un homme et non une femme comme à son habitude ? Où irait-il chercher l'inspiration de bon matin ? Où irait-il lorsqu'il sentirait que le stress grimperait en lui à chaque coup dur ? Qui aurait de belles paroles à lui déverser lors de ses coups de blues ? Où étaient passés les poitrines généreuses et les bras doux et rond ?

Au lieu de ça, il allait devoir regarder une poitrine plate, un corps musculeux et des cheveux… soyeux ? Shunsui s'aperçut que son assis…tant… _(Il ne s'y ferait pas !)_ se trouvait en face de lui et le fixait de son regard stoïque.

Bon… pour le regard à lunette, il pouvait encore se dire qu'il ressemblait à celui de Lisa… les cheveux tenus par un élastique aussi… Il devait reconnaître que ce type était d'une beauté renversante. Jamais il n'avait rencontré homme aussi séduisant, même si de grosses montures lui voilaient une partie de son visage et ses cheveux attachés le desservaient. Il aurait bien aimé retirer le lien pour étaler sa chevelure qui devait être aussi longue que la sienne.

Il soupira fataliste. Il se pencha et attrapa une bouteille de sake dans le fond de son tiroir. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour se remettre.

\- Je me présente, je m'appelle Kuchiki Byakuya et j'ai travaillé pou…

\- Inutile d'en dire plus. Si le vieux t'a mis à cette place, c'est parce que tes qualifications doivent être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Et puis… je ne compte pas de garder très longtemps, malgré un CV bien rempli.

Byakuya observa son chef qui bu à même la bouteille. Il avait poussé sa chaise et une de ses jambes se croisait sur l'autre. Il aurait pu paraître impressionnant, si ce n'était son nez toujours rouge, dû à la chute qu'il avait effectué plus tôt. Dans d'autres circonstance, il aurait peut-être rit. Malgré l'attitude désinvolte de son chef, le regard brun le fixait avec attention, ce qui l'empêchait nettement de vouloir plaisanter. La prudence serait sa meilleure alliée ici.

\- Tu ne dis rien, Kuchiki-kun ?

\- Il semble que vous vous êtes fait votre opinion et que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne vous la fera changer.

Un grand sourire chaleureux fendit le visage de Shunsui. Il apprécia la franchise et le regard honnête posé sur lui.

\- Je suis soulagé, fit soudain le Directeur Général. Tu m'as l'air très conciliant, même si cela ne se voit pas au premier abord.

Byakuya sentit une légère chaleur lui monter aux joues, quand le regard de son supérieur passa une nouvelle fois sur sa silhouette, le regardant d'un air appréciateur. Il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée dans la manière dont il le faisait. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Byakuya qui se sentait bouleversé par pareille attention, même si ce regard était innocent.

\- Je vais arranger ça avec Yama-jii dès que possible. Peut-être te trouver une place plus adéquate ailleurs ?

Se souvenant des paroles de Yamamoto, Byakuya ne voyait pas très bien comment Koyraku pouvait influencer le vieil homme, bien décidé lui, à ne plus embaucher de femmes comme secrétaire pour son directeur général un peu trop porté sur la drague et les gestes déplacés.

\- En attendant d'être fixé sur mon sort, suis-je toujours votre assistant ?

\- Bien sûr ! sourit volontiers Shunsui, sûr que son calvaire ne durerait que quelques jours.

Byakuya qui lisait sur le visage de son interlocuteur comme dans un livre ouvert, ne put empêcher le début d'un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres et Koyraku s'en aperçut, mais ne fit aucune réflexion.

\- Bien puisque vous semblez disposer à suivre mes ordres, veuillez prendre des notes. J'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi avec le directeur des achats de la grande chaine de magasin Quincy, ils ne sont pas facile à la négociation ceux-là… grommela-t-il comme pour lui-même, préparer la salle de réunion et une collation, je pense que nous négocierons très tard.

Shunsui se leva et gagna son armoire toute proche. Il en sortit un dossier épais.

\- Étudiez-le avant la réunion et pensez à prendre des notes pour le compte-rendu. Le vieux Yama-jii aime être tenu au courant rapidement. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous briefez sur nos pratiques commerciales et sur le fonctionnement de la société. Je vous demanderai donc de lire ceci.

Une brochure à l'intention du personnel de la société s'ajouta au catalogue reçut plus tôt.

\- Demain, nous nous réunirons avec le service de communication pour préparer le prochain catalogue de Noël. Pour la fin de la semaine, nous devons présenter déjà une première liste des jouets retenus pour les nouveautés présentés par la Soul Candy pour les grands catalogues les grands magasins de jouets.

Byakuya notait tout dans un coin de son cerveau, et suivait son chef qui visiblement débordait d'idées sur les prochaines collections.

Byakuya quitta le bureau les bras chargés et soudain, débordé. Une chance qu'il avait employé son temps plutôt à faire des recherches sur l'organigramme de la Soul Candy et avait feuilleté la brochure réservée aux employés.

Il prit un crayon et nota toutes les remarques de son supérieur dessus. Il allait rencontrer de nombreux collègues bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent à la soirée de bienvenue.

°°0o0°°

Au milieu du bureau de Yamamato, Shunsui restait la mâchoire grande ouverte. Alors c'était comme ça ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le vieux ne voulait rien entendre au sujet de Kuchiki !

\- N'est-il pas compétent ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! répondit Shunsui agacé.

\- Voilà, fit calmement Yamamoto en restant imperturbable. Vous ne savez pas du tout quelles sont les compétences de Kuchiki-san. Je refuse de le changer de service, de toute façon, il n'y a de la place nul par d'autres dans cet établissement pour lui. Et il est hors de question que je renvoie sans aucun motif.

\- Pourquoi ? s'emporta Shunsui.

\- Parce que votre poste est stratégique, et que votre tendance à abuser des jeunes femmes qui vous servent d'assistante, commence à jeter le trouble sur les autres services et sur la respectabilité de la Soul Candy. Les propos qu'ont tenu Lisa Yadomaru et Nanao Ise dans les journaux à vôtre sujet sont intolérables ! Les actionnaires ne supporteront plus la moindre incartade venant de votre part. Un homme nous a semblé la meilleure solution pour remédier à ce problème.

Shunsui se souvint du petite sourire, vite dissimulé par Kuchiki lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ferait en sorte qu'il ne reste pas dans la société. Le salaud savait déjà que serait impossible d'être viré ! La colère le submergea, mais elle n'éclaterait pas. Non, il réservait un chien de ma chienne à ce parvenu ! Il dissimula ses pensées en détournant le regard quelques secondes, avant de reposer des yeux limpides sur son patron.

\- Je vous propose de le garder sous votre direction durant trois mois, et si vraiment il y avait une incompatibilité insurmontable, nous envisagerons alors de trouver une solution qui soit plus confortable pour vous.

\- Et cette fois-ci, ce sera moi qui me chargerais du recrutement de mon assistan_te_ !

Yamamoto observa son subordonné avec attention.

\- Visiblement vous ne voyez qu'une seule issue à ce recrutement…

\- Vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix.

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. Ce fut, Sasabike son assistant qui interrompit leur affrontement silencieux.

\- Monsieur, je vous rappelle que vous avez rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. Nous ne pouvons être en retard, ses accès de… hum… d'impatience ne sont pas favorable aux négociations.

\- Préparez la voiture, Sasabike. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

L'assistant quitta le bureau et Shunsui n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter le bureau directorial. Yamamoto cherchait sa veste.

\- Nous en rediscuterons dans trois mois, Koyraku-san… en attendant, vous feriez mieux de bien vous entendre avec votre nouvel assistant. Peut-être aura-t-il des qualités qui sauront vous séduire… même s'il ne s'agit pas de physique ici. Bonne journée Koyraku-san.

Shunsui resta au milieu de la pièce, Yamamoto ayant déjà prit la poudre d'escampette. C'est à regret qu'il gagna son bureau. Dans sa tête tourbillonnait mille idées de meurtres. Il allait faire payer l'insouciance de Yamamoto à Kuchiki.

Son pas s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il imaginait le supplice que subirait son assistant. Son sourire devint malsain. Oh, cela ne serait un combat frontal, le supplice n'en sera que meilleur s'il est sournois.

\- Je me trompe ou bien tu sembles vouloir écraser un misérable insecte sur ta route Shunsui ?

Surpris d'être interpellé ainsi, il se tourna vers Ukitake. Le directeur financier paraissait interrogateur et inquiet.

\- Oh non… je… enfin bref. Tu as l'air en forme Juyshiro, plus qu'hier en tout cas.

\- Tu changes de sujet, mais bon… comme tu veux, je ne suis pas aveugle, juste de santé fragile je te rappelle.

\- Nous mangeons ensemble ce midi ?

\- Si tu veux… je te rejoins au self, je dois transmettre ses documents à l'administratif. À tout à l'heure Shunsui.

Juyshiro le quitta sans se retourner. Shunsui gagna son propre bureau et passa devant son « assistant » sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Byakuya leva les yeux de son dossier, lorsque la porte se referma derrière son chef.

Que s'était-il passé à cette réunion ? Visiblement rien de bon… les mauvaises ondes qui semblaient tourbillonner autour de la carrure de Koyraku ne laissait rien présager de bienveillant.

La gorge de Byakuya se serra. C'était son premier véritable job, si son chef voyait en lui un problème, jamais ils ne pourraient collaborer efficacement. Un léger malaise le gagna et il le renvoya dans un coin de sa tête. Le travail l'attendait, inutile de chercher à s'embrouiller avec ce genre de chose, il aviserait au fur et à mesure. Après tout, il savait s'adapter.

* * *

[1] Taisho : Chef / commandant / général, mais aussi se dit à un PDG. J'ai pris les mêmes dénominations que pour le manga, pour faciliter la compréhension.

°°0o0°°

à très bientôt pour la suite...


	2. Chapter 2

La faute à personne : Chapitre 2, Ragot

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Je vous remercie pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé pour le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait plaisir. Comme promis, je publie un nouveau chapitre cette semaine. En fait, j'avoue avoir oublié de le dire la semaine dernière ici, je vais publier un chapitre au rythme d'un par semaine.

Byakuya va découvrir petit à petit qu'il est l'objet de l'attention de bien beaucoup de monde au sein de la société Soul Candy, et que le secret qu'il espérait bien caché risque de se révéler au grand jour.

°°0o0°°

La soirée avait pourtant bien débuté. Mais à quel moment avait-elle dérapée ? Oh, au début, tout semblait normal. Hirako-san était venu le chercher à son bureau, et au bas de l'immeuble, une trentaine de salariés les attendaient dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Sur le coup, le nombre l'avait fait frémir, mais l'accueil chaleureux de tous le mis à l'aise. Personne ne paraissait choquer par son comportement imperturbable.

Le bar « Shinigami » dans lequel ils étaient entrés, se situait à quelques mètres de la Soul Candy. On l'installa au milieu d'une immense tablée qui avait été monté pour l'occasion. Un jeune homme au nom de Rikichi avait pris leur commande. Hirako s'était fait le maître de cérémonie. Il s'était placé à côté de lui et lui jetait des coups d'œil qui ne laissait planer aucun doute. Il lui plaisait. Il freignit de ne pas les voir.

Et dire qu'il était entouré du service commercial au grand complet. Dire qu'il s'agissait de pochetrons serait un faible mot. Et puis, il y avait de la concurrence en la personne de Matsumoto.

Rangiku, l'assistante du directeur financier semblait vouloir enterrer son collègue à la comptabilité Kira Uzuru et Shusukei Amagai qui après son premier verre paraissait déjà mal en point. Tiendrait-il vraiment toute la soirée ? Byakuya eut pitié.

\- Allez ! Avoue ! Il doit t'en faire baver… sûrement, puisque tu n'es pas une femme ! affirma Ikkaku Madarame un sourire torve sur les lèvres.

\- Il pourrait tout aussi bien l'ignorer, répliqua Yumichika Ayasegawa. Après tout, il déteste cordialement les hommes.

\- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, répondit froidement l'assistant d'Hirako, Ichigo Kurosaki. Koyraku-san est un homme responsable. Il est très courtois.

Son chef le toisa du regard avec mépris.

\- Quoi ? fit Ichigo qui connaissait les différents qui existaient entre le directeur général et le directeur du service commercial. Il est toujours courtois avec moi.

\- Ce type est toxique Kurosaki ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est agréable avec toi qu'il l'est avec tout le monde.

\- Je le trouve très bien personnellement, sourit Momo Hinamori.

L'assistante du service marketing appréciait beaucoup Kyoraku, enfin moins que son propre responsable, à qui elle vouait un véritable culte. D'ailleurs tous étaient surpris de la voir à la soirée de bienvenue. D'habitude, elle pistait Aizen comme une fan transis.

\- Perso, je m'en fou qu'il soit sympa ou pas… déclara Rangiku un sourire en coin. Le principal étant qu'il a une descente…

\- À te faire pâlir d'envie, termina Renji moqueur.

\- C'est vrai que tu es un petit joueur en comparaison Abaraï.

\- C'est vrai que tu parles en connaisseuse Rangiku, persifla en réponse le commercial.

Rangiku se pencha en avant avec un air aguicheur. Sa poitrine semblait vouloir sortir du décolleté ouvert qui exhibait plus qu'il ne cachait des formes _très_ généreuses. Les yeux de Renji allaient lui sortir de la tête, remarqua Byakuya. Il paraissait incapable à présent de réfléchir.

\- Renji, j'espère que tu n'as pas à me demander d'avance sur salaire prochainement…

\- Matsumoto !

Le nom avait été lâché sèchement par un homme tout aussi silencieux que Byakuya pouvait l'être. Les yeux fermés et les bras croisés, Toshiro Hitsugaya affichait une attitude réprobatrice. Le comptable semblait veiller sur l'assistante du directeur financier comme le ferait un père, pourtant il devait avoir le même âge que lui, songea Byakuya, donc plus jeune que Matsumoto.

\- Détend toi du slip, Hitsugaya rigola Ikkaku. Ce soir tout est permis.

\- Rassurez-moi, fit soudain Gin Ichimaru tout sourire, c'est bien une soirée de bienvenue pour notre nouveau collègue Kuchiki, et non une de vos beuveries ordinaires ?

Rangiku rendit son sourire à Ichimaru. L'assistance repris de plus belle afin de déterminer qui aurait le dernier mot. Byakuya se faisait pousser à droite par Ikkaku lorsque ce dernier semblait vouloir bondir de l'autre côté de la table, ou de l'autre lorsqu'Hirako essayait de se sortir des griffes d'Hiyori Sarugaki. Il ne tentait même plus de boire son verre de peur d'en renverser sur lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit arriver une ballerine à grande vitesse dans sa direction. Il se pencha en avant pour l'éviter juste à temps… et elle vint s'écraser sur le crâne d'Ikkaku. Ce dernier après avoir récupéré la chaussure sous les rires moqueurs de ses collègues se tourna furieux vers Hiyori.

\- Espèce de dégénérer ! T'as pas fini d'envoyer tes pompes au travers de la pièce pour un oui ou pour un non… tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un !

\- N'exagères pas Ikkaku, riait plus ou moins Yumichika.

Visiblement, il ne voulait pas vexer son ami.

\- Ah ouaih ? Tu veux que je teste sur toi pour voir ?

\- On se calme les garçons… tenta d'apaiser Inoue.

\- Rend-moi ma chaussure ! hurla Hiyori derrière le dos de Byakuya qui se retint à grand peine de se boucher les oreilles.

La voix stridente de la serveuse de la cafétéria lui hérissait les poils. Hirako qui l'avait invité se chargea ou essaya de la calmer.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu venir à cette soirée ? Pour étancher la curiosité de ses collègues ? Elle n'avait pas fait long feu dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bar. Et dire qu'il devrait se lever de bonne heure le lendemain pour arriver à l'heure au bureau. Peut-être devrait-il louer une chambre d'hôtel ? Non, impossible. Il devait changer de costume.

Il tenta de signaler son départ, mais personne ne faisait plus attention à lui depuis un petit moment. Byakuya s'éclipsa.

°°0o0°°

À moitié endormi, coincé dans la rame de métro entre plusieurs corps sentant plus ou moins le frais, Byakuya essaya de songer à la journée qui l'attendait. La veille, il avait été surpris par le comportement de son supérieur. Lorsqu'il était rentré du bureau de Yamamoto, il paraissait véritablement furieux. Et pourtant, après la pause déjeuner il avait paru serein et c'était montré extrêmement courtois.

Est-ce parce qu'il avait partagé son déjeuner avec Ukitake Juyshiro ? De loin, il avait vu combien les deux hommes paraissaient s'entendre. Voir très familier… et partageait le goût pour l'alcool.

De loin, il avait observé à la dérober Koryaku. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient tenus par une sorte d'élastique à fleur. Son visage s'était métamorphosé en compagnie d'Ukitake. Il était loin son air d'ennui et de nonchalance mélangé. Il souriait chaleureusement. Immédiatement son charisme augmentait tel un feu illuminant ce qui l'entourait. De nombreuses personnes le saluait respectueusement et avec le sourire pour certains plus proches que d'autres avec le directeur général.

Quelque part, Byakuya aurait bien voulu qu'il lui adresse le même sourire qu'il envoyait à son interlocuteur. Il ne voyait que le dos d'Ukitake et avait bien du mal à se faire une idée du personnage. Visiblement, le directeur financier était apprécié par tous.

Lorsqu'enfin, Byakuya s'extirpa de la rame de métro où il était jusqu'ici encastré, il suivit le flot des passagers qui prenaient le chemin de la sortie. Une voix incrédule l'interpella.

Surpris Byakuya se tourna vers… Koryaku Shunsui.

Que faisait-il là ? Son cœur se serra.

\- Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru vous rencontrer dans un lieu pareil Kuchiki-kun…

\- _San_, s'il vous plaît, répondit flegmatiquement Byakuya. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous surprend Koryaku-san. C'est plutôt moi qui suis surpris…

Un sourire fin étirait les lèvres depuis que Byakuya avait repris Koryaku sur le suffixe qu'il devait lui attribuer. Il était certes jeune en comparaison de son chef, mais bon… il allait tout de même bientôt avoir vingt-six ans.

\- Oh moi, je prends toujours le métro, même si c'est bondé. Circulé en ville en voiture c'est compliqué. Quoiqu'il m'arrive aussi de prendre le bus, ou encore de venir à pied…

\- À pied ? s'étonna Byakuya en suivant à présent Koryaku.

\- Oui, cela m'arrive et j'avoue que je n'habite pas si loin que ça. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Kuchiki-san.

Byakuya nota que son chef avait modifié son suffixe. C'était stupide, mais cela lui fit plaisir. Il n'avait pas ironisé ou chercher à le vexer.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle idée vous vous êtes fait de moi, Koryaku-san, mais je ne suis qu'un simple employé.

\- Vraiment ?

Jetant un coup d'œil vers son interlocuteur au moment où ils franchissaient les portes de la Soul Candy, Byakuya constata que son chef paraissait vraiment surpris.

\- Ma famille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, continua Byakuya.

\- Vous avez l'air si… si…

Un geste de la main en spirale et montant vers le haut, accompagnait sa moitié d'affirmation. Byakuya savait de quoi il avait l'air. Il s'imposait une telle rigueur dans son comportement pour cacher son homosexualité, qu'il finissait par penser que sa conduite le desservait plus qu'elle ne l'aidait.

Pourtant personne ne connaissait ses penchants, donc quelque part il ne se trompait pas. Mais de là, à lui prêter une attitude pédante… c'est ce qu'on lui avait fait remarquer dernièrement.

\- Shunsui ! s'exclama une voix chaleureuse derrière eux.

Byakuya se tourna pour voir son chef, serrer chaleureusement la main d'Ukitake… encore lui.

\- Eh salut Byakuya !

Surpris qu'on l'interpelle par son prénom, il se tourna vers Kurosaki qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça va malgré la soirée d'hier ?

\- La soirée d'hier ? interrogea Koryaku derrière eux.

\- Oh vous n'étiez pas au courant Koryaku-san ? Je pensais que vous étiez occupé ailleurs. Nous avons organisé une soirée de bienvenue au Shinigami, répondit Kurosaki.

\- Quoi ? Et personne ne m'a tenu au courant ?

\- Shunsui… il était préférable que tu ne sois pas à cette soirée alors que tu as plusieurs rendez-vous importants aujourd'hui, remarqua Ukitake en montant dans l'ascenseur.

Il appuya sur l'avant dernier bouton et les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Il s'agit de mon assistant ! J'ai l'air de quoi à présent…

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler, sourit Ukitake.

Le cœur de Byakuya fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Shunsui et il constata que ce dernier pris un air gêné.

\- Oh… c'est vrai que sur le coup d'apprendre que je devrais travailler avec un homme, c'était… déstabilisant. Mais tu sais, y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Ukitake et Koryaku sortirent en premier. Ichigo se pencha vers lui, et souffla.

\- Ouaih, disons plutôt qu'il est énervé parce qu'il n'a pas pu boire un coup au Shinigami. Sans vouloir t'inquiéter, Koryaku-san aime la bouteille autant que les femmes.

\- Je n'écoute pas les ragots, répliqua froidement Byakuya qui détestait les commérages.

Kurosaki parut surpris par sa réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea intensément. Byakuya haussa les épaules et continua son chemin pour rejoindre Koryaku qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Vous paraissez contrarié, Kuchiki-san.

\- Rien d'important, répondit Byakuya.

\- Oh…

Passant devant son chef, Byakuya regagna son bureau et répondit au téléphone soulagé de se soustraire à une discussion qui ne mènerait à rien de toute façon. La journée débuta sur les chapeaux de roues.

°°0o0°°

Bien loin d'imaginer la veille ce qui l'attendait dans le bureau de Koryaku, Byakuya se rendait compte que son chef était un véritable bourreau de travail. En plus de cela, il remarquait la moindre imperfection, la moindre erreur. Ses remarques se faisaient mordantes dans ces moments là.

\- Ne soyez pas si distrait Kuchiki !

Et dans ces moments là, Koryaku oubliait singulièrement son suffixe. Le regard noir transperçant qu'il lui adressait, le crispait. Intérieurement il bouillait. Comment pouvait-il faire autant d'erreurs ? Devenait-il gauche ?

\- Avez-vous fait les réservations d'avions pour la semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui, Kuryaku-san. Nous partons mercredi à huit heures, et nous reprenons un vol samedi matin, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

\- Il serait étonnant que Yoruichi-san nous lâche facilement vendredi soir. Je pense qu'elle a certainement pensé à une petite fête avant notre départ et la connaissant, ça finira très tôt ou très tard… cela dépend des points de vue, sourit Shunsui en conclusion.

Byakuya nota qu'il semblait porter de l'affection pour la directrice de la succursale de Nagano. Yoruichi… quel accueil allait-elle lui réserver à lui ? Le jeune homme repoussa les idées qui lui venaient en tête, il n'était pas là pour rêvasser. Il retourna à son bureau et répondit au téléphone.

\- Kuchiki-san ? fit la voix masculine de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Oui.

\- C'est Coyote Stark, je suis le responsable de la production. Nous n'avons pas encore été présenté.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, Stark-san.

\- Je voulais vous avertir que pour le déplacement prévu à Nagano, mon assistante et moi-même nous nous joindrons au voyage. Pourriez-vous vous occuper des réservations ? Pourriez-vous aussi avertir Koryaku-san ?

\- Bien sûr, Stark-san.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Se sentant observer Byakuya leva les yeux vers Koryaku qui s'était appuyé contre le chambranle et écoutait sa discussion. Sans raison, il sentit une certaine chaleur envahir ses joues. Il tenta de se reprendre. C'était la surprise qui le faisait réagir, voilà c'était ça. La surprise.

\- Que voulait-il ? interrogea son chef placidement.

\- Stark-san m'a demandé de lui réserver une place pour lui et son assistante.

\- Oui, et il ne sait pas l'utiliser son assistante ?

Byakuya ne sut interpréter la réplique. Jugeant qu'il était préférable de rester silencieux en pareille occasion, il s'assit et rechercha les coordonnées de l'agence de voyage. Son chef quitta son bureau après un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction et Byakuya remarqua qu'il recommençait à respirer. Depuis quand retenait-il son souffle ?

Durant sa pause à la machine à café dans le courant de l'après-midi, Byakuya y rencontra Kurosaki et Ikkaku. Les deux hommes le regardaient du coin de l'œil.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici Byakuya.

\- _Kuchiki-san,_ Kurosaki-san, répondit Byakuya imperturbable.

\- Toi, t'es pas du genre cool, remarqua Ikkaku.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour l'être.

\- Elle était pas sympa la soirée d'hier ? s'étonna Ikkaku. Tu me ferais presque regretter Genshiro.

Byakuya sentait le regard pesant de Kurosaki sur lui. Son sourire avait disparu depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés devant l'ascenseur le matin même. Il le fixait de son regard étrangement pénétrant lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Elle était agréable, confirma Byakuya qui y aurait participer avec enthousiasme s'il avait été encore à la fac, et une certaine histoire.

\- Ben alors quoi ? Tu sais, on attend que ça… de sympathiser !

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as énervé exactement ? demanda soudain Kurosaki. Le fait que je souligne un fait établi ? L'addiction de Koryaku à la bouteille et aux femmes ? Je voulais gentiment te prévenir, qu'en plus de ton travail habituel, tu devras ramasser quelque fois ton responsable au cours de soirées particulièrement bien arrosés. Et dans ces cas là… il vaut mieux être prévenu qu'être pris à froid. C'était simplement un conseil d'ami.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de conseil.

\- Aaahhh… laisse Ichigo. Il s'en rendra vite compte tout seul après tout. N'empêche qu'il faudra nous organiser une nouvelle soirée.

\- Pas avec moi en tout cas, répondit Ichigo. Je me sens lessivé aujourd'hui.

C'est vrai qu'il paraissait un peu blafard par rapport à la veille. Ikkaku se moqua de lui. Byakuya finissait son café, lorsque Rangiku et Orihime se joignirent à eux. Immédiatement l'atmosphère se transforma. De légèrement tendue, elle devint pétillante, comme si les deux femmes avaient entrainé des bulles de champagne dans leur sillage.

Il se permit un sourire en voyant Ikkaku se faire menacer par Rangiku de la présence d'une certaine Yachiru. Il ne voyait pas vraiment de qui il s'agissait. Enfin, il n'avait pas enregistré tous les visages, il y en avait tellement. Comme par « miracle » Renji apparut et tenta de s'accaparer l'attention de la belle, mais cette dernière paraissait vouloir s'amuser avec lui.

Est-ce que ce type n'avait vraiment pas remarqué les regards que Matsumoto et Ichimaru se lançaient parfois ? Ils transpiraient tellement de sous-entendus, que Byakuya avaient l'impression qu'ils avaient hurlé leur liaison à toute la table la vieille.

Il quitta sa pause à regret. Ils étaient bien sympathiques ses collègues, bien que très bruyants parfois. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être entré dans une grande famille bienveillante. Enfin, ça c'était parce qu'il cachait sa particularité. Il songea à Hirako Shinji. Le directeur commercial ne dissimulait pas ses goûts, mais il était si excentrique et volubile qu'il ressemblait à une caricature du « gay ». Lui ne voulait pas ressembler à ça.

Dans son idéal absolu, il voulait se fondre dans la foule qu'on ne le remarque pas. Qu'on le reconnaisse pour ses compétences, pour sa personnalité profonde, pour lui en somme et non pas à une image d'Épinal. Et puis, s'il était catalogué dans une « case » il ne pourrait plus en sortir. Il n'aimait pas les « cases » où chacun semblait se revendiquer de quelque chose… alors que l'être humain était profondément complexe et ne se limitait pas à une case. Ils n'étaient pas des machines.

Dans son bureau Shunsui l'attendait avec des documents à la main. Byakuya se sentit pris en faute d'avoir pris sa pause. Mais son supérieur ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de son absence momentanée.

\- Pourriez-vous mettre ses documents en ordre ? Quand vous aurez terminé, faites-en des photocopies pour tous les responsables et bien sûr pour Yamamoto-san également. Vous leur distribuerez.

\- Je ne connais pas l'emplacement de tous les bureaux…

\- Se sera l'occasion pour vous de découvrir la compagnie. Et puis, je suis sûr que Matsumoto viendra à votre rescousse. Elle sort de plus en plus de son bureau depuis hier…

Byakuya resta figé seul à présent au milieu de la pièce. C'était quoi cette phrase ? Koryaku avait tendance à faire des phrases sibyllines. Cela sous-entendait que Matsumoto s'intéressait à lui ? Impossible ! Elle riait avec lui, mais Byakuya avait plutôt l'impression qu'il représentait un divertissement pour la jeune femme, et un objet de curiosité. Ses regards appuyés ne lui avaient pas échappé quand elle croyait qu'il ne la regardait pas, mais ils n'avaient rien d'amoureux.

Koryaku serait-il jaloux vis-à-vis de lui ? S'intéressait-il à Matsumoto ? Après tout, tous les deux possédaient une bonne descente. Il haussa les épaules et se m'y au travail.

°°0o0°°

La journée tirait à sa fin et Byakuya ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il avait couru toute l'après-midi pour récupérer des documents en donner, et puis ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas encore, souhaitait en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Enfin pas tous ; certains de ses collègues lui faisait froid dans le dos, notamment le directeur marketing… Aizen Sosuke.

Et puis, il y avait les envahissants… ou envahissante. Il pensait que Rangiku était la femme la plus exubérante de la Soul Candy. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'exubérante assistante de Coyote Stark : Kukaku Shiba.

Il avait bien cru mourir en rentrant dans son bureau. Kurosaki était immobilisé par une clef de judo. Un Hara Gatame pour être précis. Une prise faite debout… ce qui était plutôt rare et demandait une certaine maitrise de celui qui l'effectuait. Le sourire carnassier que lui adressa la jeune femme, après qu'il se soit présenté, l'avait fait déglutir.

Ichigo le regardait avec reconnaissance, heureux d'échapper à la prise de son adversaire.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est le petit Bya-kun qui nous rend visite.

\- Bya-kun ? répéta Byakuya choqué.

Ichigo avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais se reprit bien vite lorsque Kukaku reporta son attention vers lui.

\- Ichigo, tu étais bien au-dessous de la vérité quand au physique de jeune premier de l'assistant de Korayku ! Tu n'as jamais su juger les gens…

\- Kukkaku… commença le malheureux qui fut vite oublié par l'assistante de Stark.

\- Alors comme ça, nous allons passer quelques jours ensemble ? Tu m'en vois ravie !

Byakuya tenta de rester de marbre devant la jeune femme en tailleur court, dont la poitrine généreuse paraissait plus ronde encore que celle de Rangiku et Orihime… ce qui semblait pour lui impossible. Et pourtant… Elle se penchait en avant pour qu'il ait une vue plongeante de son décolleté. Byakuya en était sûr, Renji aurait été à sa place, il en aurait eu un saignement de nez.

Il toussota et fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il tendit le dossier qu'il était venu apporter.

\- Je vous apporte le compte-rendu de la dernière réunion.

\- Merci… Bya-kun.

Elle le scrutait. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle l'observe de cette manière ? Sentant un malaise le submerger, Byakuya prit congés, laissant ses interlocuteurs perplexes.

\- Il est vraiment timide, remarqua Ichigo.

\- Il est surtout gay, déclara songeusement Kukaku.

\- N'importe quoi… maugréa Ichigo toujours à se masser inconsciemment le coude.

Il observa sa tante qui fixait la porte. Le jeune homme se remémora son nouveau collègue. S'il y avait bien un gars qu'il n'aurait pas classifié de gay, c'était bien lui. Kukaku devait se tromper.

\- À quoi tu vois ça ?

\- Il n'a jamais regardé dans mon décolleté. D'habitude, vos yeux sortent de la tête, ou vous vous tortiller le cou pour mieux voir ce qu'il y a dedans… pas lui. Rangiku a raison.

\- Parce qu'en plus vous échangez entre vous deux ?

Kukaku éclata de rire tout en regagnant son bureau.

\- En fait, toutes les femmes de la Soul Candy se sont regroupées en association…

\- Pardon ?

L'air surpris et stupide qu'affichait Ichigo, déclencha une nouvelle crise de rire chez sa tante. Le sourire carnassier qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres, le fit déglutir. Cette association lui donnait soudain des suées. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, tout ça.

\- Je retourne à mon bureau… et t'avise pas à colporter des ragots tant que tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu affirmes Kukaku.

\- Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres Ichigo ? Tu souhaites goûter à une de mes nouvelles clefs de bras ?

Avant qu'elle n'en rajoute, Ichigo quitta le bureau de sa tante. Cette dernière décrocha son téléphone et composa le poste de Shinji Hirako.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux la vieille ? grommela le directeur commercial mécontent.

\- Fait attention à la manière dont tu me parles mon petit Hirako… je pourrais très bien te le faire regretter. D'autant que j'ai une information de choix à te soumettre.

\- Ah oui ? répondit Shinji d'une voix lointaine.

Kukaku ricana.

\- Bien sûr, ceci sera à charge de revanche…

\- J't'écoute.

°°0o0°°

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, Byakuya hocha la tête. Tout était en ordre. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Il rencontra le regard noisette d'Hirako Shinji. Que faisait-il là ?

\- Koryaku-san est dans le bureau du Président. Je pense qu'il en a encore pour un moment.

\- Tant mieux… tant mieux…

Le sourire que lui adressa Hirako le mit sur la défensive. Quelque chose dans son attitude le mis en garde.

\- Nous aurons plus de temps pour discuter, toi et moi…

\- Pardon ? De quelle discussion parlez-vous ?

\- Je sais pour toi.

Le cœur de Byakuya se mit à battre plus fort. D'abord le tutoiement l'avait fait frissonner. La lueur victorieuse qui brillait dans les yeux d'Hirako le glaçait. Faisant face, il cacha son trouble derrière une apparence glacée. Pourtant, il n'en menait pas large et inconsciemment il sut de quoi Hirako lui parlerait.

\- Toi et moi… après tout, nous sommes pareils.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Hirako-san.

\- Vraiment ?

Le corps de Byakuya se raidissait au fur et à mesure de l'approche d'Hirako. Ce dernier le toisait à présent. Enfin autant qu'il le pouvait, étant donné qu'Hirako était plus petit que lui.

\- Nous sommes du même bord.

Byakuya plissa les yeux.

\- Je me disais donc que je pouvais t'inviter à prendre un verre en tête à tête.

\- Je crois que vous faites des idées à mon sujet Hirako-san. Et vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai déjà un rendez-vous ce soir.

Le regard de son interlocuteur se fit plus pénétrant.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que je me fasse des idées. Je suis loin d'être idiot… et mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé jusqu'ici. J'ai un radar pour ces choses là. Tu es gay depuis que tu étais en gestation dans le ventre de ta mère !

Byakuya fit un pas sur le côté et tenta de passer devant Hirako sans répondre. Il n'entrerait pas dans ce genre de manœuvre. Ce dernier posa une main sur son avant bras pour le retenir. Exaspéré, Byakuya eut un geste sec pour se libérer et intimida son interlocuteur du regard.

\- Hirako-san, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes mis cette idée en tête, mais je vous prierai de me laisser tranquille, je ne suis pas gay et je ne l'ai jamais été !

\- Oh, tu vois, j'ai bien compris à quelle catégorie tu faisais partie. De ceux qui cachent leur homosexualité, qui veulent paraître « normaux » aux yeux des autres. Mais tu ne le seras jamais ! Et je pense que ton attitude froide est censée me faire fuir ? Non, mais tu n'as pas compris à qui tu avais à faire Kuchiki-san.

\- Et vous non plus Hirako-san !

Byakuya se pencha très légèrement en avant, son regard était clairement meurtrier. La tension était grimpée à son maximum dans le bureau. Hirako sourit et Byakuya lui aurait bien effacé à tout jamais. Mais il devait garder son calme. Il reprit un exercice de respiration pour se maitriser.

\- Mais figure-toi que je suis très impatient de le découvrir… vous aussi, n'est-ce pas Koryaku-san ?

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux et se tourna d'un bloc pour rencontrer le regard impassible de son chef. Depuis quand écoutait-il ? Byakuya perdit son masque de froideur, bien qu'il se reprenne très rapidement. Son attitude digne ne trahissait plus ses émotions, sauf peut-être sa voix lorsqu'il parla.

\- Ma vie ne regarde que moi Hirako-san. Je suis ici pour travailler et rien d'autre. Maintenant, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai un rendez-vous à honorer.

Quittant les lieux sans se retourner Byakuya n'en menait pas large, mais il ne faillit pas dans l'immeuble. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspiration et desserra sa main de sa mallette qu'il serrait si fort, au point où ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair, laissant des marques de sang.

Que lui dirait Koryaku le lendemain ? Byakuya frissonna à cette idée… Maudit Hirako Shinji.

°°0o0°°

Voilà, voilà... à la semaine prochaine pour un prochain chapitre :)


	3. Chapter 3

Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. J'ai quelques jours de retard et j'en suis désolée. Deux raisons, d'une part une petite migraine et après, j'avoue que je suis restée quelques jours à lire mon paragraphe.

Ce n'était pas vraiment les fautes qui me turlupinaient (bien que j'ai regardé aussi :p), mais le fait qu'habituellement quand je fais un "Ichigo x ..." y'a toujours de l'action et là, le fait d'être avec deux personnages plus calmes, cela donne une autre résonance à mes textes et je n'y suis pas habituée. Même dans mes originales, il y a toujours un personnage qui est plus ou moins une forte tête, j'ai toujours trouvé que cela donnait un rythme à mes chapitres.

Du coup, je rentre dans un autre "possible" et c'est assez déstabilisant. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de mon chapitre. Mais moi qui voulait être drôle, du coup, ma fan-fiction prend un tournant inattendue.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira malgré tout... et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. A très bientôt,

De plus, je remercie sincèrement les lectrices qui me laissent des commentaires, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir :)

Bleach appartient à Kubo à Travers Titus!

* * *

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. L'avion qui franchissait les nuages paraissait bien frêle en comparaison de leur taille. Il semblait balloter par les vents et les dépressions. Au travers des hublots, on entrevoyait des passagers plutôt calmes, enfin… pas tout à fait. Une des passagères paraissaient beaucoup s'amuser au dépend d'un homme qui affichait un certain calme, si ce n'était ses mains agripper aux accoudoirs.

\- Enfin Stark, détend-toi !

\- Je suis détendu, répondit stoïquement Stark.

\- Mais oui, mais oui… à d'autres ! ricana Kukkaku.

Shunsui qui dégustait son verre de bourbon, le fit rouler dans son verre. Il avait pitié de Coyote qui même s'il essayait d'afficher un air serein, se trahissait par la raideur de sa nuque et de ses mains, dont les phalanges blanchissaient de plus en plus, depuis le début de la tempête.

\- Vous devriez peut-être laisser, Stark-san tranquille, Shiba-san, eut pitié Shunsui.

\- Peut-être oui. C'est envisageable, sourit Kukkaku.

Son sourire ne laissait aucun doute de ce qu'elle pensait du conseil de son supérieur. Shunsui soupira. S'il y avait bien une femme, qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de séduire, c'était bien elle. Même si elle était belle, même si elle possédait une poitrine qu'il aurait eu plaisir à malaxer et des courbes généreuses… son caractère taquin *et ce n'était pas peu dire* le refroidissait particulièrement.

Le regard de Shunsui se posa un peu plus loin sur son nouvel assistant. Plongé dans une lecture, il ne daignait pas lever le nez de son livre depuis le décollage de l'avion. Même les brusques chutes, ou les ricanements et les bavardages peu discrets de Shiba, ne l'affectait pas.

Son regard se fit perçant. Il détailla la silhouette figée sur son siège. Oh, Byakuya Kuchiki paraissait à l'aise, bien plus en tout cas que Coyote Stark. Son regard s'était laissé aller malgré lui à détailler la silhouette de Kuchiki. Sans conteste un homme très séduisant… non, beau tout simplement beau ! Il ne pouvait pas le renier même en étant lui-même un homme.

Hirako par sa conversation indiscrète, avait révélé l'homosexualité de Kuchiki et ça Shunsui ne s'en serait jamais douté. Kuchiki s'habillait avec classe et élégance. Tout son être transpirait l'aristocrate qu'il refusait d'admettre être… Comment aurait-il pu deviner ses inclinaisons ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne s'apprêtait avec soin, qu'elle était automatiquement attiré par une personne du même sexe.

Sa pensée lui parût vaseuse et il s'éloigna du sujet. En même temps, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il nourrissait autant d'intérêt pour son assistant. Après tout, pourquoi s'attardait-il sur un homme ? C'était peut-être sa classe innée qui l'interpelait.

D'ailleurs, une chance qu'il est suivi le conseil de Juyshiro de laisser l'opportunité à Kuchiki de faire ses preuves. Ce type se révélait une véritable merveille. Plus efficace que n'importe qu'elle assistante avec qui il avait travaillé jusqu'ici. Certes, il le reconnaissait… il chipotait pour des broutilles, juste parce que Kuchiki était un homme et que quelque part la révolte grondait en lui, même s'il avait promis à Juyshiro de laisser sa chance à ce jeune, qui n'était après tout, pour rien dans sa nomination.

Se surprenant une nouvelle fois à le regarder à la dérobée, Shunsui attrapa un magazine à côté de lui et fit comme son assistant, il se plongea dans une profonde lecture.

°° 0 ° 0 °°

L'ambiance feutrée de l'hôtel semblait absorber tous les bruits environnants. Les clients et les employés se déplaçaient comme s'ils exécutaient une chorégraphie savamment orchestrée.

Ce qui surpris d'autant Byakuya lorsqu'il entendit la voix puissante et moqueuse de Yoruichi Shihoin. Sa cousine l'attrapa virilement par les épaules, le secouant comme un prunier au passage.

\- Bya-kun!

\- Arrête Yoruichi!

Yoruichi fit un O silencieux avec sa bouche. Son sourire carnassier qu'il détestait tant, parce qu'il annonçait souvent des ennuis, lui effleura de nouveau les lèvres. Sa cousine s'entendrait à merveille avec Shiba, tiens ! songea-t-il silencieusement.

\- Deviendrais-tu autoritaire avec l'âge ? Essaierais-tu d'égaler ou sinon de dépasser ton grand-père dans l'exercice de la domination ? fit-elle en se penchant en avant, dévoilant un peu plus son décolleté vertigineux.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, répondit Byakuya déjà fatigué par la présence de sa cousine.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours eut l'air si figé cousin, déclara nostalgiquement Yoruichi. Je me souviens qu'à une époque, nous jouions à « chat »…

\- Veux-tu parler de ta manie de voler mes affaires personnelles impunément ? Et le fait que je devais te courir après pour les récupérer ?

Seul un éclat de rire retentit dans le hall de l'hôtel.

\- Allez Bya-kun ! Tu es attendu par tout le clan. Viens présenter tes « hommages » à la famille.

Le ton avec lequel cela fut prononcé aurait fait plus penser à un sarcasme, plus qu'une invitation. Byakuya était mal à l'aise, c'était censé être un voyage d'affaire et voilà que Yoruichi lui avait téléphoné pour l'avertir de ce repas familial imprévu. Il s'était soustrait à l'invitation Kyoraku à se joindre au reste du personnel pour souper ce même soir, alors…

\- Allez ! Ne reste pas planté comme ça au milieu du hall. Viens avec moi et raconte moi comment ça se passe pour toi ! J'étais ravie d'apprendre ta nomination auprès de Koryaku-san, bien que j'aie eu peur pour toi en même temps, rit Yoruichi.

\- Peur ?

\- Ne me dit pas que Koryaku a renoncé à son _assistante_. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas le profil.

En même temps, elle imitait les courbes féminines avec ses mains devant lui. La grimace moqueuse qui conclut sa comparaison fit monter sa tension.

\- C'est une question de compétence.

\- Oh je ne doute pas de ton efficacité Bya-kun.

Ils se tenaient à présent sur le trottoir alors qu'une voiture luxueuse s'arrêtait devant eux en silence. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sans échanger un mot. Byakuya ferma les yeux quelques secondes une fois assis. Cette atmosphère qui transpirait le luxe, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il l'avait quitté, pourtant… cela lui parut une éternité.

Oh elle ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde, elle possédait des avantages indéniables, mais le revers de la médaille était aussi important.

\- Tu sembles préoccupé Bya-kun…

\- Yoruichi, j'aimerai si c'est possible que tous ignorent nos liens de parenté demain.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as refusé l'invitation au départ ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard en biais. Loin d'être déstabilisée, Yoruichi lui adressa un sourire de connivence.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, mais tu te doutes que cela sera à charge de revanche !

\- S'il y a bien quelque chose à laquelle je m'attends de toi, c'est ce genre de marché.

\- Tu as peur que Shunsui n'approuve pas ta nomination ? Qu'il te regarde autrement ? Que…

\- Je voudrais vivre une vie « normale ». Je crois l'avoir assez expliqué, coupa froidement Byakuya.

\- Normale ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est impossible pour toi, pour moi ou n'importe quel membre de nos familles. Toi certainement plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Tu ne pourras pas toujours rester à la Soul Candy… Tu as de la chance que Yamamoto ait accepté de te former dans l'entreprise d'ailleurs. C'est un accord avec notre grand-père.

Byakuya baissa la tête. Oui, c'était un accord qui avait été passé avec Yamamoto pour lui permettre de passer par tous les postes, jusqu'il ait assez d'expérience pour reprendre les rennes du clan Kuchiki et tout ce qu'il y avait derrière comme conséquence pour sa vie à lui.

\- Allons, allons cousin, ta vie d'après ce n'est pas la mort tout de même… et puis, pense à la jolie Hisana que tu vas épouser. Vous vous entendez plutôt bien non ? Enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Byakuya sans en dire d'avantage.

Son visage s'était fermé et Yoruichi n'insista pas. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés. Lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture, Byakuya engloba l'entrée imposante de la grande porte double battante qui s'ouvrait devant lui. L'entrée brillait tel un joyau, avec ses nombreux lustres en cristaux où se reflétait la lueur électrique des ampoules. Un vieux couple en kimono de fêtes venait à leur rencontre. Yoruichi lui tapota l'épaule comme pour lui donner du courage.

°° 0 ° 0 °°

La nuit avait été courte, et c'est un peu vaseux que Byakuya rejoignit la table du petit déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Il avait beaucoup de soin à sa tenue et franchement il n'avait jamais été aussi content de porte l'accessoire lunette pour camoufler ses yeux gonflés.

Il découvrit Stark et Shiba en pleine conversation, ou plutôt dire… en plein monologue de Kukkaku ? En effet, le responsable de la production écoutait distraitement son interlocutrice. Il semblait vouloir se noyer dans son bol de café.

\- Eh Kuchiki ! lança l'assistante avec familiarité visiblement heureuse de trouver éventuellement un interlocuteur plus loquace.

Cela ne le gênait pas, après tout c'était pour cela aussi qu'il s'était éloigné de sa famille. Après la soirée guindée de la veille, Kukkaku lui parut très rafraichissante.

\- Bonjour Shiba-san, Stark-san continua Byakuya en s'inclinant légèrement avant de s'asseoir.

\- Franchement tu aurais dû être avec nous hier soir, Kuchiki ! La soirée a été très chaude.

\- Aurais-je raté quelque chose ? s'enquit Byakuya en dévisageant tour à tour l'assistante et son responsable.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eut une soirée arrosée la veille.

\- Quelque part, il était préférable que tu ne sois pas là… quoique nous aurions pu voir à quoi ressemble un Byakuya Kuchiki sans sa cuirasse extérieure. Dommage ! conclut Kukkaku.

\- Je tiens très bien l'alcool.

Cette réflexion amena un éclat de rire tonitruant de la part de Kukkaku.

\- Avec les deux pochetrons qui m'ont tenu compagnie hier, ça m'étonnerait.

\- Hum, hum… fit Stark en se grattant la gorge discrètement. Tu n'as rien à nous envier Shiba-san.

\- Et moi, je te demanderai d'être un peu plus respectueuse vis à vis de tes supérieurs.

La voix de Koryaku fit sursauter la tablée. Personne ne l'avait vu approcher. Levant la tête, Byakuya rencontra le regard de son chef. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement. Plus le temps passait et plus cet homme lui faisait de l'effet.

Pourtant là, rien ne jouait en sa faveur. Des cernes épais sous ses yeux ne cachaient rien des excès de la veille. Son front plissait comme s'il essayait de protéger son regard de la lumière de la salle. Peut-être un peu trop lumineux en ce lendemain de cuite ?

Cela laissait figuré également qu'il souffrait d'une bonne migraine. Pourtant, Koryaku s'assit d'une manière désinvolte ou qu'il espérait tout au moins être dégagé. Byakuya faillit laisser paraître son amusement, mais au prix d'un effort sur lui-même ne laissa rien transparaître sur ses traits.

Son patron héla un serveur qui vint prendre sa commande. Assis en face de Koryaku à table, Byakuya se rendit compte qu'il devenait nerveux. C'est parce que Stark lui adressa la parole qu'il sortit de sa contemplation. Trop heureux de se changer les idées, Byakuya répondit de bonne grâce.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyer hier soir tout seul dans votre chambre ?

\- Je me suis couché de bonne heure.

Était-ce son imagination ou bien son chef parut tiquer ? Kukkaku pour sa part, fit un rappel des bars où ils s'étaient arrêtés avec enthousiasme. Byakuya l'écoutait distraitement, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de revenir sur Koryaku qui mangeait sans appétit. Il paraissait un peu livide d'ailleurs à présent.

Un frôlement au niveau du genou le fit sursauter. Levant vivement les yeux vers son chef, ce dernier ne faisait pas attention à lui, mais regardait Kukkaku. Comme à son habitude, cette dernière se penchait en avant pour dévoiler une nouvelle fois sa généreuse poitrine.

Comme son chef ne paraissait pas ému par l'effleurement sous la table, Byakuya songea qu'il avait certainement dû rêver. Il se rassit correctement pour éviter tout nouvel incident, le faisant paraître très raide sur sa chaise.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Byakuya se tourna vers Stark en remontant ses lunettes, pour cacher son trouble.

\- Tout va bien, répondit impassiblement l'assistant.

\- Il est peut-être pressé de partir, fit Kukkaku en regardant sa montre. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous ne sommes pas très en avance. Je suggère que nous y allions.

\- Depuis quand prends-tu de telle initiative ? demanda Stark. Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de vouloir travailler tôt.

\- Tu devrais être content, sourit Kukkaku. Je suis très motivée !

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient levés et Byakuya en fit autant. Koryaku enfourna rapidement un petit pain et se leva pour les rejoindre.

\- Je ne les savais pas si enthousiastes, fit-il en rejoignant son assistant.

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas à lui de juger les autres. Alors qu'ils arrivaient pratiquement à la porte de l'hôtel, des doigts effleurèrent les siens. Surpris une nouvelle fois, Byakuya lança un regard en biais à son chef, mais ce dernier répondit au même moment à une question de Kukkaku.

Se faisait-il des idées ? Cela c'était produit deux fois en moins d'une demi-heure quand même. Il secoua la tête intérieurement et se dit qu'il se faisait un film. Mais son cœur battait drôlement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et ses doigts semblaient parcouru par un courant électrique inconnu.

°° °° 0o0

La salle de réunion était pleine. Les cadres de la filiale étaient tous présents, en plus de Stark, Shiba, Koryaku et lui-même. Byakuya était ravi de se trouver là. Loin d'être aussi nonchalant qu'à son habitude, Koryaku Shunsui paraissait être dans son élément. Les dossiers s'enchainaient et parfois, Stark prenait la parole pour corroborer les dire de Koryaku.

À la pause, Byakuya se leva pour faire les photocopies que son patron lui avait demandées. Dans la petite pièce, le jeune homme souffla un peu. La réunion était intense et le flux d'informations constant. Il ne devait pas se relâcher en prenant ses notes. Il commençait même à avoir des crampes aux poignets.

\- Tiens, Bya-kun !

Un verre d'eau se matérialisa devant son visage.

\- Shihoin-san. Que faites-vous ici ? grommela mécontent Byakuya.

Il prit le verre ravi de se rafraichir. Trop concentré pendant la réunion à prendre des notes pour ne rien perdre, il en avait oublié de se désaltérer. À présent, il se rendait bien compte qu'il mourrait de soif.

\- Et ne soyez pas trop familière… reprocha-t-il après avoir terminer son verre.

\- Tu es trop guindé ! sourit sa cousine en s'appuyant contre le photocopieur.

\- Et toi, trop amicale. Prend tes distances.

\- Tss ! Tss… cette réunion est vraiment trop ennuyante…

Byakuya se recula d'un pas, alors que sa cousine avançait. Il n'aima pas du tout la lueur au fond de son regard.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je dois rendre ses photocopies avant la reprise de la réunion…

Byakuya voulut passer Yoruichi, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, le faisant trébucher par la même occasion. Il se rattrapa à la photocopieuse qui avait fini le trie et l'agrafage des documents.

Sa cousine enlaça son cou et tira sur la ficelle qui retenait ses cheveux. Ses derniers tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Yoruichi fascinée par la chevelure soyeuse à la couleur d'aniline, en prie une pleine poignée dans sa main.

Byakuya enlaça la taille de Yoruichi pour s'aider à se redresser, leur proximité ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de place et de prise sur la photocopieuse.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux. Levant les yeux, Byakuya rencontra le regard noir de Koryaku. Il paraissait furieux.

\- Je vois que je dérange.

En fait, nota Byakuya, il ne semblait pas du tout gêné par la situation. Yoruichi elle se décolla légèrement de lui, mais sa main gardait toujours ses cheveux prisonnier. Il tenta de reprendre une position plus digne et d'échapper à la prise de sa cousine.

\- Lorsque vous aurez fini de vous amuser, veuillez apporter les photocopies. La réunion reprend, si cela ne vous dérange pas !

Il partit sans que Yoruichi ou lui ne puissent répondre. Byakuya se crispa en entendant le rire tonitruant de sa cousine.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle Yoruichi ! cingla-t-il.

\- Sa tête ! Oh sa tête ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse en faire une pareille pour un assis…

Mais Byakuya quittait déjà le petit local avec ses copies sous le bras, le regard si sombre qu'il ressemblait à un lac fait d'ébène. Derrière, il entendit la voix de Yoruichi qui lui demandait d'attendre pour qu'elle lui rende son cordon pour ses cheveux, mais il resta sourd à ses appels. Il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délits de… quoi au fait ? Enfin peu importe, il s'était montré faible.

De retour dans la salle de réunion, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait partie des premiers à être revenu. Il distribua les photocopies. Tant bien que mal, il fit en sorte que ses cheveux restent prisonniers du col de sa veste. Il avait remarqué les regards très insistants de ses collègues qui revenaient de pause.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Bya-kun, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien…

\- S'il vous plaît, Shihoin-san, interrompis sèchement Koryaku, pourriez-vous attendre la fin de la journée pour ce genre de comportement déplacé ?

\- Déplacé ?

Byakuya observa le dos de sa cousine qui s'était placé entre lui et son supérieur, et rencontra par-dessus son épaule le regard sombre de Koryaku. Même s'il affichait un grand calme, il le fixait intensément. Byakuya déglutit malgré lui.

\- Je vous demanderai plus de retenu également Kuchiki-san. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour vous amuser, mais pour travailler. Maintenant, reprenons la réunion.

Même Yoruichi ne répondit pas. Byakuya remarqua le regard songeur que sa cousine posait sur son patron. La réunion repris tambour battant et continua toute la journée ne s'interrompant que brièvement pour le déjeuner et quelques pauses cigarettes. Byakuya eut droit à une remarque acerbe alors qu'il retournait faire des photocopies.

\- Et ne mettez pas deux heures pour les faire. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas le temps de batifoler !

Personne n'avait entendu la remarque puisqu'elle avait été faite à voix basse alors qu'il prenait les documents des mains de Koryaku. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un bref instant, et Byakuya crut qu'il allait se liquéfier sous l'animosité de son regard.

Se sentant coupable de faute, Byakuya fit l'aller-retour en quelques minutes. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais c'était intolérable de se faire prendre dans ses conditions, surtout que sa cousine voyait cela comme un jeu certainement. Elle se moquait toujours des conséquences de ses actes.

Et puis… que voulait dire le sourire qu'affichait sa cousine ? Elle aussi semblait le scruter et paraissait beaucoup s'amuser. Un certain malaise le gagna.

°° °° 0o0

C'est avec soulagement que Byakuya monta dans l'avion qui le ramenait à Tokyo. Comme pour l'aller, il avait pris un livre, non plus pour être sûr de contempler son patron bêtement, mais pour éviter les coups d'œil suspicieux de ce dernier. La tension était palpable dans le petit cockpit.

Kukkaku s'était réfugiée dans un siège loin des autres également. Seuls Stark et Koryaku restaient ensemble pour parler. Prenant son livre, une fois assis, Byakuya tenta de se concentrer dessus, mais il n'y comprenait rien.

La veille, il n'avait pas participé à la fête organisée par sa cousine. S'il était venu, sa cousine aurait fait les frais de son humeur massacrante parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner une nouvelle fois. Inutile de se faire encore remarquer.

Koryaku ne réclama même pas sa présence, contrairement au jour où lui, Stark et Kukkaku avaient écumé les bars. Byakuya ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. Déception ? Colère ? Frustration ?

Enfin tous ses sentiments étaient stériles, puisque de toute façon même si Koryaku le bouleversait, jamais il ne se passerait quoique ce soit entre eux. Peut-être que ce type avait des vues sur sa cousine et qu'il lui avait gâcher son coup ? Un sourire crispé déforma ses traits. Il voyait mal sa cousine et Koryaku ensemble, et ce n'était pas de la mauvaise fois de sa part.

Durant le trajet de retour, Byakuya perçut plusieurs fois le regard de Koryaku peser sur lui. À quoi pensait ce type ? Pour un peu… Byakuya ferma son esprit. Il tournait les pages à un rythme régulier jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix féminine contre son oreille qui lui souffla.

\- Tes efforts sont louables, mais tu tiens ton livre à l'envers, Kuchiki-san.

Byakuya tourna son visage neutre vers Kukkaku qui l'observait tranquille. Son livre atterrit fermé sur ses genoux. Inutile de feindre.

\- Tu es ...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous… je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il a l'air de vraiment t'en vouloir, Kuchiki-san.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé ! objecta Byakuya.

\- Vraiment ?

Kukkaku posa ses avant-bras sur le haut des sièges et posa son menton sur eux. Ses yeux verts le considéraient avec attention.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Fait attention à toi, lorsque Koryaku à quelqu'un dans le collimateur, ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

\- Merci pour l'avertissement, mais je n'ai rien fait qui justifie pareil conseil.

\- Va lui dire à lui, fit Kukkaku en changeant brutalement de conversation.

Trop content de parler d'autre chose, Byakuya entrepris de répondre de bonne grâce à Kukkaku, tant et si bien qu'à l'atterrissage, il avait oublié la présence de Koryaku. Mais ce dernier fit disparaître sa bonne humeur en une fraction de seconde lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le monde parut sombre et froid brutalement.

\- 0o0 -

Le bureau bourdonnait comme une ruche. Le lundi démarrait plutôt lentement, mais cette fois-ci, il semblait bien que ce ne serait pas un jour comme les autres. Byakuya n'arrivait pas à taper son compte-rendu, le téléphone ne faisait que sonner ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à avancer. De nombreuses fenêtres étaient ouvertes sur son ordinateur et il jonglait avec les unes et les autres.

Une grande ombre passa devant lui dans le courant de la matinée, avant de disparaître dans le bureau à côté du sien. Même s'il était occupé, Byakuya avait eu le temps de voir le dos de son patron. Il resta songeur quelques secondes avant de reprendre son travail imperturbablement.

Tout le week-end, il s'était posé des questions sur le comportement de Koryaku. Enfin, entre ça et la visite impromptue de sa future belle famille. Le mariage avec Hisana n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite. En fait, il avait encore largement le temps d'y penser, mais la perspective d'épouser une femme ne l'enchantait guère. Que ferait-il le soir de sa nuit de noce ? Ou bien même… est-ce qu'Hisana faisait partie de ses filles qui souhaitaient goûter à la bagatelle avant le mariage ?

En se souvenant du visage de la jeune femme, Byakuya réfuta de lui-même son dernier argument. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la question qui le taraudait lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence ou celle de sa belle-famille. Que ferait-il au moment crucial ? Est-ce… qu'il serait à la hauteur ? Il n'éprouvait aucun désir pour aucune femme et Hisana représentait pour lui une amie.

Toutes ses questions le taraudaient et plus encore depuis qu'il s'était découvert un certain penchant pour son patron.

\- Kuchiki.

Levant les yeux sur Hallibel, Byakuya se leva pour prendre les deux gros parapheurs de courriers qu'elle lui tendait.

\- J'espère que vous avez pu vous reposer durant votre week-end. Ce n'est pas toujours facile avec Shihoin-san, enfin les anciennes assistantes de Koryaku-san paraissaient beaucoup moins en forme que vous à leur retour de Nagano.

\- Je vais très bien, je vous remercie Hallibel-san.

\- Peut-être vous joindrez-vous à la soirée organisée au bowling par le service commercial ?

Byakuya adressa ce qu'il pensait être un sourire à Hallibel.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je souhaiterai rentrer de bonne heure ce soir.

\- Hirako-san et Shiba-san vont être très déçus. Ils semblaient compter sur votre présence…

Repoussant ses lunettes qui lui glissaient du nez, Byakuya espérait répondre d'un air dégagé. Le nom d'Hirako le faisait frémir d'exaspération, bien que le directeur commercial ne l'ait pas encore ennuyé de la journée.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis débordé.

\- Peut-être une prochaine fois.

L'hôtesse d'accueil quitta son bureau silencieusement et continua sa distribution de courriers. Byakuya tourna la page du premier parapheur et se sentit observer. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Koryaku. Il réussit à cacher son trouble en se donnant une contenance en repoussant ses lunettes.

Koryaku était beau dans son costume sombre griffé. Il portait toujours des costumes pour venir au bureau, mais celui-ci lui saillait particulièrement. La chemise immaculée faisait ressortir le bronzage de sa peau, et la cravate rouge mettait en valeur le costume noir à fine rayure grise… et pour la première fois, il voyait son patron les cheveux détachés autour de son visage.

Sa gorge se noua et ses mains devinrent moites. Il aurait aimé… l'approcher, mais il était préférable qu'il reste derrière son bureau.

\- Je vois que vous avez beaucoup de succès, Kuchiki-san. J'espère que cela ne vous monte pas à la tête.

\- Je vous assure que non, Koryaku-san.

\- J'ai rendez-vous ce midi avec une très jolie femme. J'aimerai que vous commandiez un bouquet de roses et une boite de chocolat. Je suppose que vous savez ce que l'on peu commander à une femme pour un rendez-vous galant ? Je serai absent pour le reste de la matinée et une partie du début de l'après-midi… vous avez mon portable en cas de problème.

Tout en parlant, Koryaku s'approchait du bureau de Byakuya. Les yeux de son patron ne quittaient pas les siens. Mal à l'aise, Byakuya avait l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose, mais quoi ? À présent, il n'y avait que la table du bureau qui les séparait et Koryaku ne clignait pas de l'œil. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit son portefeuille.

Byakuya suivait chaque geste. Enfin, son patron baissa les yeux pour examiner le contenu de son portefeuille. Il en sortit une carte.

\- Veillez à ce qu'elle reçoive ses cadeaux à son bureau avant notre rencontre de ce midi. J'ai rendez-vous pour l'instant avec Yamamoto-san.

\- J'y veillerai.

Byakuya voulut prendre la carte, mais Koryaku ne relâchait pas son étreinte obligeant Byakuya à le regarder en face. Il retint son souffle.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez, Kuchiki-san, mais à votre place je cesserai rapidement.

Estomaqué, Byakuya ne sut que répondre, et qui aurait entendu sa réponse, mis à part le vide ? Son patron avait quitté son bureau comme s'il s'était agit d'une apparition. La carte que Byakuya tenait entre ses doigts, lui brûlait les doigts. Il déchiffra _Jackie Tristan_. Une étrangère ? Remarqua-t-il malgré lui.

Son esprit confus revint à la dernière réflexion de son patron et il fixa la porte d'un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Koryaku ? Et qu'avait-il fait pour le mettre autant en rogne ? Byakuya resta quelques minutes indécis et bouleversé, avant de se mettre en quête d'un fleuriste et d'un chocolatier. Inutile de se mettre un peu plus son patron sur le dos en n'exécutant pas ses ordres.

\- 0o0 -

A bientôt :)


End file.
